


Please Don't Leave Again

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depressed Kageyama, Kissing, Lots of Crying, M/M, No Smut, breaking up, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata got caught having fun in the changing room before practice and the embarrassment makes Kageyama get angry and lash out at Hinata. Hinata breaks down and ends the relationship.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Please Don't Leave Again

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of self harm.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Can we please hang out after practice today?" Hinata practically begged his boyfriend as they got dressed for volleyball practice. "Hinata, you know I want to but I have a lot of homework and I know you do too. We really need to pass this upcoming quiz." Kageyama sighed. "I-I know...well, can I at least come over? We can do homework together, help eachother if we need it."

Kageyama paused to think. "Yeah. Okay, we can do that." Kageyama agreed. "You could probably just spend the night too, we'll be up pretty late. I have a lot of school work." Kageyama added. Hinata got a huge smile on his face and hugged his boyfriend tightly, "I love you so much!!!" Hinata giggled and pulled Kageyama down for a kiss.

Kageyama smiled, hugging and kissing Hinata back. "We're at practice early." Kageyama sighed when he realized no one else has come in to change as well.

"I know what we can do." Hinata said softly and continued to hug Kageyama.

"We're not having sex in here." Kageyama sighed. "No. That's not what I was thinking. I was thinking we could make out. Because that's always a good time passer." Hinata giggled and lifted Kageyama's hand, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles.

Before the taller man could protest Hinata pushed him down onto a chair that was conveniently placed in the changing room and sat on his lap. He pressed their lips together, Kageyama soon melted into the kiss, kissing Hinata back. The kiss was slow and soft but quickly turned deep and needy. Hinata ground his hips against Kageyama's making he let out a deep moan. Hinata tightened one hand onto Kageyama's shirt and the other tangled in his hair, pulling softly. Kageyama's hands found their way to Hinata's ass, squeezing tightly. Hinata whimpered and strated grinding again. Saliva was running down their chins as they messily made out.

Kageyama was about slide his hands into Hinata's shorts when the door opened, Noya and Tanaka froze when they were met with the making out couple.

The two boys jumped apart and wiped off their faces. "H-hey guys." Hinata said nerveously and started nibbling his lip.

"Damn. Do you want us to leave?" Tanaka said with a smirk. And opened his locker to get out his clothes. Noya was also smirking widely and winked at Kageyama who blushed even deeper and looked away.

Kageyama wanted to say yes. He wanted to bend Hinata over and fuck him right there, they hadn't had sex in almost a month and it was driving him crazy.

"We were-we were just-um." Hinata giggled nerveously but got interrupted by Noya. "No, I understand completely." He chuckled and pulled out his phone which Hinata took quickly. "Please don't tell anyone. We didn't mean to get carried away. It just happened." Hinata begged.

"Your secrets safe with us." Tanaka and Noya said at the same time. The smaller boy taking his phone back.

Suga walked in with a big smile, face dropping at the tension in the room.

"What's going on?" "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We were just talking about volleyball. You know, the usual." Kageyama said quickly. "Y-Yeah. Volleyball." Hinata nodded. Suga looked at the other two boys who nodded as well.

"Okay, well. Tanaka, Noya, change and you two go set up the net and get out the balls.

Kageyama and Hinata left quickly and did as they were told hoping to God that Noya and Tanaka wouldn't tell anyone anything they saw.

During practice Noya and Tanaka had a constant smirk on their face while Kageyama and Hinata looked pale and nerveous. The whole team definitely noticed. During break Suga had offically had enough.

"Tanaka, Noya, Kageyama, and Hinata. Spill. What the fuck happened in the changing room?!" Suga was not happy and everyone could tell because he cursed.

"Nothing happen-" Hinata started but got cut off.

"NO! Something obviously happened because those two can't seem to wipe the smirks off their faces." Suga said pointing to Tanaka and Noya. "And you two look like you just committed a murder with how guilty you look." He said pointing at Kageyama and Hinata.

"We're not continuing this practice until I'm told what the hell happened!" Suga said angrily.

The couple looked at Noya and Tanka with pleading eyes, begging them to not say anything.

"Sorry guys. Sugamama wants to know." Noya said, his smirk growing wider. "Tanka and I walked into the changing room earlier to see Hinata in Kageyama's lap in a very messy make out session."

Suga's jaw dropped and he folded his arms head whipping over to Hinata and Kageyama who were looking down with a deep blush.

"Please tell me they're lying." Suga said more as a statement than a question as he looked at Kageyama and Hinata.

The two boys shook their head admitting that what Suga was told was correct. Before Suga could say anything Tsukki chimed in.

"I'm not defending these two because I want to see them get in as much trouble as possible. But if I'm not wrong, I've heard you and Daichi having some...fun in the bathroom a couple weeks ago. But by all means kick them out. We don't need them." Tsukishima smirked.

Everyone's jaw dropped including Hinata and Kageyama's. "How-how did you know about that?" Daichi asked with a deep blush.

"I have tea on everyone here. Now you can continue punishing them." Tsukki added, looking satisfied with himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After practice  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Idiot! This is your fault." Kageyama scolded as the two walked home. "If you weren't so perverted all the damn time practice would have been fine but you just can't seem to control yourself can you? Jesus fuck, Hinata!" Kageyama didn't notice Hinata had stopped walking so he just kept walking but stopped when he heard a loud sob.

When he turned around he saw Hinata with his face in his hands crying. Kageyama frowned and walked up to. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Kageyama said softly and reached his hand out but it was slapped away. "I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry for embarrassing you. I'm sorry for wanting to love you. I'm sorry for being the fuck up in the relationship. I'm sorry for everything. I'm just sorry. I know you don't love me. We shouldn't even be together." Hinata sobbed.

"Hinata..." Kageyama said quietly. Eyes filled with tears.

"No. It's fine. You don't have to explain. I'll go. Goodbye, Kageyama." Hinata whispered and quickly walked home, leaving Kageyama behind with tear filled eyes.

Kageyama walked home and threw his backpack across his room with a loud scream. "FUCK!" Kageyama dropped to the floor and started sobbing. When Kageyama had calmed down a little he pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Hinata's number which immediately when to voicemail, his phone was off.

He pulled his knees to his chest and pulled his hair. He just lost the best thing in his life because he was angry.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Kageyama whispered. He went into his bathroom and closed the door behind him. He got in the shower and just sat on the floor for what felt like hours, just letting the hot water fall over him.

When he finally got out his skin was firery red from how hot the water was. He dried off and got into bed, he spent half of the night crying but eventually he did fall asleep.

He walked to school but didn't end up see Hinata. All of school felt like it was never going to end. When it was time to practice he walked into the changing room and saw Asahi who smiled at him and said hello. Kageyama hiccuped and closed the door not going in. He just went home not caring that he was skipping practice.

~~~

"Where is Kageyama? It's time to start." Daichi asked. Everyone was here, including Hinata but Kageyama was no where to be seen.

"He entered the changing room but immediately started crying and left. He didn't say anything." Asahi spoke up.

Hinata's heart dropped. He knew where Kageyama's mind went to when he couldn't even calm himself enough to play volleyball and he was genuinely worried.

"Hinata, have you seen him or heard from him?" Suga asked.

"Um. W-we broke up yesterday. So I-we haven't talked." Hinata said softly. "I need to go find him. He's not safe."

"You broke up??"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean he's not safe?!" 

Hinata ignored his teammates questions and left practice immediately going to Kageyama's house. He was hoping to get there before Kageyama actually did anything.

"Come on, Yama." Hinata gasped for air as he ran as fast as possible to Kageyama's house. When he finally got there the door was locked. He knocked a couple times but no one answered. He bit his lip. His mind lit up when he remembered there was a spare key. He found it quickly and unlocked Kageyama's front door closing it behind him. He ran upstairs going to Kageyama's room. He saw the light from under his closed door letting Hinata know he was there.

Hinata opened the door and peeked his head in the room to see Kageyama curled up in a ball watching something on his laptop.

"Hi." Hinata said softly and walked into the room, softly closing the door behind him. Kageyama looked up but his eyes teared up again. Hinata had really hurt him. He had never seen Kageyama cry this much.

Hinata walked up to Kageyama and closed his laptop moving it to his side table and sat on the edge of the bed.

Kageyama didn't say anything he just silently cried.

Hinata placed his hand on Kageyama's back and rubbed softly. "Look at me." Hinata said softly. Kageyama looked up at him and his eyes were filled with pain.

"Did you do it?" Hinata asked softly but Kageyama just looked at him. "Did you do it?" Hinata asked again but slower. Kageyama looked away and nodded softly.

Hinata's heart stopped, "Where?" He asked. Kageyama hurt himself because of him and it broke his heart. Kageyama sat up and held out his arm. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt. Hinata bit his lip and pulled up the sleeve. His arm was wrapped all the way to his elbow which really scared Hinata.

Hinata pulled Kageyama into his arms tightly and started crying. "I love you. I love you so much. So fucking much. Please don't do it again." Hinata cried softly.

"But you don't love me do you?" Kageyama said quietly, pulling away from Hinata's touch. Voice rough from all his crying.

"No, I do. I really do. You mean the world to me."

"Then why'd you leave. You left me." Kageyama hiccuped and layed down again, curling up in a ball.

Hinata didn't know what to say. He was just so overwhelmed when the whole situation.

"Do you feel that way?" Kageyama asked looking at Hinata. "No. Baby no. I was mad. I don't want you to believe anything I said. I'm sorry. I should have listened. I should have talked to you. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Not having you hurts me. Knowing that I couldn't call you mine hurt me. I'm so sorry, Kageyama."

Kageyama nodded and pulled Hinata down with him. "Please don't leave me again. I don't think I'll be able to take it again." Kageyama whimpered. Hinata hugged Kageyama close and kissed him softly.

"I'm never leaving again I promise. I want to be with you forever. I want to get married one day and grow old with you." Hinata said. Kageyama nodded and pulled Hinata in a deep kiss.

"I love you." Kageyama said softly. Hinata held Kageyama in his arms until both of them fell asleep.

Hinata woke up in the middle of the night because he couldn't breath. When he opened his eyes he realized why, Kageyama had moved himself on top of him. Hinata carefully moved him off and cuddled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried the whole time writing this.  
> 〒▽〒
> 
> please leave kudos and drop a comment, feedback on how I did and if you liked it is very welcome.
> 
> Working on a second chapter, all smut


End file.
